Lost Realm
by titans'-wing
Summary: in a post apocalyptic ecto world; danny phantom leader of a ghost army, sam is a realm catalyst. somehow they have to uncover the truth, and use sam's power to destroy the true evil. sex, violence, death, romance!, ect. Feel free to review, and try not flame . . 3


I do not own anything. O.O

* * *

"No sweetie, you can't go out there. Now enough." Said the tired Pam Manson; she stared at her now blooming daughter, her distaste evident.

Samantha (Sam) Manson was finally 18 and no longer having to live by her mother's standard; at the first instant she had cut her hair short, dyed all her clothes black and bought all the black makeup available in their camp.

"Mom! I know all the safety precautions! I promise I'll be safe and stay away from ghosts and ghouls and all the bad stuff" scoffed Sam, tired of her mother's attitude. "Please just give the key pass to leave" she begged.

"Samantha! For the last time, no. you're the only child I have, what if one of those horrible creatures hurts you! Or worse!" she whined, fluffing up her big red hair.

Fuming with anger Sam left her mothers work room, storming through camp she ignored the other teens of the camp, especially the annoying blond jock Dash and Latina brunette Paulina, as they sneered and twitted like morons.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!" Cheered a happy voice behind, before a warm body colliding with her back.

"Tucker!" she choked out, trying to hold back a smile.

"Good evening my epic Goth friend! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU!" He cheered, his glasses bouncing excitedly.

"Oh gosh, what now tucker?" she mumbled, hiding her smile.

He dragged her to the other side of the camp, nearing the protective cement wall infused with a ghost repellent.

"I've been studying the wall for days, and I've finally figured out a weakness! You can get through without the key pass." He whispered excitedly.

"Tucker, what are you talking about? In the last 20 years the wall has been solid and impenetrable, not even the most powerful ghosts could get through, how are WE supposed to get through?" she hissed back, ignoring the excitement flaring in her heart.

"We can! There is a slight ecto-portal that's deteriorating the wall; it should be big enough for us to get through! Sam we can actually see the forest on the other side!" he said, the techno geek's exciting close to exploding out of him.

Sam stayed quiet, thoughtful and weighing the consequences. She could feel the thrill of adventure, but the fear of getting caught by her parents, by the guards of the camp, and even the prospect of seeing a ghost.

Before she could respond, the siren went off. The teens gave a sigh and ran toward the center of the camp; they knew exactly what time it was. The head of the camp, Sam's father was going to repeat the history of their apocalyptic lives in hopes of recruiting more guards.

"My dear citizens of the once calm city of Amityville, it has been 30 years since the ghosts started the war with the living, we have been protected for the last 20 years by the ghost repellent infused wall, put there by the Fenton Ghost Hunter themselves. Though we have lost the Fenton's to the ghost enemies, we still honor their gifts of ghost battle. We need more young and strong willing to fight against these monsters." He carried on, droning out the words they'd all memorized after years of hearing the same thing.

POV for Danny

"He's talking again." Muttered the young ghost halfa, his phase shifting from his white haired ghost self to black haired human self. He stared unblinking at the ghostly seeing glass.

"It doesn't matter son." Replied his portly father.

"That family really does know how to gab their gob." Muttered his athletic thin mother.

"We need to attack." Muttered the halfa, sticking to his solid ghost form.

"We will Danny, revenge will be ours." Promised his father, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We need that daughter." Snarled his mother, her eyes glaring harshly at the young Goth girl.

Danny nodded in agreement, his eyes memorizing her form; as his parents left to check their ghost troops.

"Why do we need her?" asked a soft voice from behind. Danny turned to face the voice, smiling as he saw his closest confident and friend Valerie.

"She's a catalyst, controlling her and awakening her gives us complete freedom over the ghost realm and this realm." He answered distractedly, going back to staring at Goth

"She's pretty… and your type." commented Valerie, waiting for a response.

"She's one of them, their blood." He snarled roughly jerking his head toward the loudmouth speaker.

POV for Sam

"Tucker, wait for me." She hissed, her eyes hardly accustomed to the dark. Reaching out she grabbed hold of Tucker's hand, allowing him to lead her to their soon to be adventure.

"Sam, we're almost there." He whispered back, excitement lacing his voice.

They walked quickly, dodging the light from the guard tower.

"We're here!" he yelled, causing Sam to slam a hand over his mouth and pull him into the shadows.

"Tucker how are we supposed to fit?" she whispered into his ear, staring unhappily at the small opening.

Tucker pulled away from her and walked to the opening. To Sam's delight and horror he stuck whole arm through the opening; a warp pull dragging him through. As Tucker moved through the slip in the wall, he reached out a hand to Sam. Without a second thought she grabbed and clung to his hand, allowing him to drag her through.

It was a surreal feeling, her body being warped and pulled through the small opening, unharmed and squeezing through like a child's toy.

Gasping they fell through onto the other side, rejoicing in the feel of grass.

"We made it." She gasped, awe and happiness shining through her face.

"WOOHOOOO!" cheered Tucker, dragging Sam to her feet, he dragged her toward what was once known as Amity Park.

"That's a swing…" she whispered, running toward it with Tucker.

"These are all the things we've been missing out on." He sighed staring at the old tattered jungle gym.

"This is… amazing" sighed Sam, running her hands over equipment.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive." Said a voice behind Sam and Tucker

POV for Danny and Sam

Tucker froze, as Sam whirled around toward the voice; her voice catching in her throat as she looked at owner of the voice.

"Hi. I'm Danny." He said, his smile and black hair almost sparkling in the murky green of the atmosphere.

"H-Hi I'm… I'm…" she stammered, completely blanking.

"She's Sam, and I'm Tucker." Supplied Tucker happily, walking over to Sam, his eyes showing his suspicion toward the new being. "We've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I don't really show myself very often." He replied nonchalantly, walking over to sit on a tattered swing.

"So… Dann-" before he finished, tucker was grabbed harshly and dragged through the forest by blur of black and brown.

"TUCKER!" screamed Sam, trying to run after her kidnapped friend. She was stopped short by a harsh grip on her elbow, dragging her back into a strong lean chest. "What are you doing?! Let me go! I need to save him!" she shrieked struggling against him.

Danny held her tighter, his grip bruising her flesh. Staring down at her, he fazed into his ghost self, relishing in the chill he could see running down her spine.

Sam turned around to face him very slowly, her eyes growing in fear as she took in his ghostly form. "You-you- you're a ghost…" she breathed out.

"No. I'm the ghost." He growled, only shortly letting out a yelp as she crashed her metal studded boots down on his tangible foot.

Taking her chance she ran as hard and as fast as she could into the forest, praying for Tucker to be safe.

She could hear him close behind her, his growl almost a hum in her ear. Speeding up she swerved toward a large clump of bush losing him, struggling through the shrubbery she winced as her dress tore. Looking for a place to hide she found a hollowed out tree and crawled, making herself as small as possible she listened for sounds of Danny.

It wasn't long before he neared her hiding spot, she could hear him shuffling around looking for her.

Danny used his ghost power he went intangible and shot his hand through the tree grabbing hold of her and phasing her out. Neither of them was ready for the naked Sam to slam into Danny. She landed on top of him in all her glory, to both their shock and embarrassment.

"Don't look!" She ordered, jumping off him and covering herself as best she could on the ground.

For a second Danny considered not looking, but she was the enemy, she didn't deserve any consideration. Phasing back to human, he stalked over to where she cowered, roughly grabbing her and pulling her naked body flush to his. Without hesitation Danny smashed his mouth onto Sam's, licking into her mouth while his hand roughly explored her exposed body.

Sam fought against him as best she could, but was easily overpowered. He pushed her against the tree, almost strangling her.

Abruptly he stopped, and left to grab her clothes. "All you humans are easy." He stated harshly, throwing her tattered clothes to her.

"Says the person who came onto me." Muttered Sam, trembling as she quickly redressed.

Once she was dressed, Danny grabbed her and ghosted up, flying her toward his camp.

Neither of them aware of the sinister force watching as they flew off.

"So Danny has the catalyst… hmm.. This may work much better than plans."

* * *

**So... what did you think? continue or scrap it? O_O **


End file.
